Rob and Kat: A Love Story
by poyntersally
Summary: Kathryn Gallo was cast in her dream role, but she never imagined it would bring her her dream man.
1. Cast of Characters

**Our cast of characters:  
In no apparent order**

Charles Sturridge: The director of the highly anticipated movie adaption of Libba Bray's _A Great and Terrible Beauty. _It is in his house that Kathryn and Robert first meet, at one of the famous Sturridge Family Dinners. Since Kathryn's parents live in America, she views Charles as a second dad. He is a brilliant director, and although he takes his job seriously, he is kind of a quirky guy.

Tom Sturridge: His very, very good looking son. Tom is Robert's best friend. Although he is also an actor, he doesn't take it as seriously as Rob or Kathryn. He likes to travel, and is sort of a vagabond, finding odd jobs and living in random houses.

Kathryn Gallo: An average American college student cast as Gemma Doyle. Somehow, she falls head over heels in love with Robert Pattinson. What's even more outrageous? Robert Pattinson falls in love with her too!

Arthur Sturridge: Tom's younger, ginger brother who is also very good looking. He is the youngest of the Sturridge children. At first, he harbors a crush for Kathryn, but soon he realizes that he is in love with Kaya.

Kaya Scodelario: Cast as Pippa in _A Great and Terrible Beauty. _She becomes Kathryn's best friend.

Matilda Sturridge: Another Sturridge sibling. _From the information I found, it seems like she is the middle sibling. _Initially, Kathryn and Matilda do not get along. However,

Phoebe Nicholls: Charles' wife, and Tom, Arthur and Matilda's mother. A kind older woman who has managed a life outside of Hollywood while still being a successful actress.

Robert Pattinson: Tom Sturridge's best friend and the ultimate love interest of Kathryn. While the paparazzi's cannot get enough of him, Rob is really a down to earth guy. Initially he is skeptical about starting a relationship (especially one with another public figure) But, Kathryn's charm gets the best of him.

**Other (lesser) characters:  
Who might pop up every now and again**

Emma Watson: Felicity in _A Great and Terrible Beauty_

Eleanor Tomlinson: Ann in _A Great and Terrible Beauty_

Lizzy Pattinson: Rob's older sister. She is a singer.

Clare Pattinson: Rob's mother.

**Author's Note: The actresses cast in **_**A Great and Terrible Beauty **_**are NOT the actresses I would like to see cast in a movie adaption. They are simply actresses who I thought would open up some plot lines, and be fun to write about. While I do NOT know ANYONE in this story personally, I have taken the liberty of making up personalities for everyone. I will take MANY liberties, so please do not throw a hissy fit. Every chapter will be named after a song that heavily influences the content. I do not own the rights to the music, nor do I own the rights to the real people I am writing about. I hope I do not offend anyone with my story. It is simply for entertainment.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1: Unwritten

**Chapter One: Unwritten (Natasha Bedingfield)  
Author's Note at the end of chapter.**

I bet you want some background information. Am I right? Well, I'm Kathryn Gallo (Kat for short). A year ago I was a normal college student trying to get my degree as a cinema major. However, with the budget cuts and furloughs and other shit that comes with living in California, I decided to study abroad. Low and behold, within 2 weeks of me moving to England I spy in the paper an ad for an open casting call. I've been in love with the Gemma Doyle trilogy since I was a sophomore in high school. I have lurked on the IMDB boards, and heck, I even knew what a SHEBAM was. There was no way I was going to give up auditioning for this film.

I had never done something like this before. Sure, I had acted in my high school plays, but that was different that was me being me…in front of people and in a weird costume. During my first audition, nothing was straight forward. I couldn't even find the bathroom for Pete's sake! My poor attempt at an English accent distracted me, and I couldn't remember my monologue for the life of me. I went home and wallowed in self pity. On the positive side, I gave it my best…bleh!

For some reason, I was called back for a second audition. This time I would be ready. I'm 5'9" with curly (ish) brown hair and blue eyes. I'm not ugly, but at the same time I've only had one boyfriend in my life. I wouldn't call myself a goddess. However, I am confident. I'm so confident. Never mind my last comment, I _would _call myself a goddess, but in the grand scheme of things, I know it isn't true. Anyway, back to the story. I went into the auditioning process thinking I would be cast as Ann. She's plain, but underneath it all, she's pretty. I figured that I could mumble most of my lines, so the fact that I wasn't born and raised in Britain would be hidden. However, the casting directors had another idea. At first, I auditioned for Pippa. I had _no _idea what I was doing. There I was sitting in a room full of _real _goddesses. I wasn't Pippa material. Hell, even walking into the room I felt like a total stuck-up bitch. I could just see everyone, judging me, thinking that _I _thought I was pretty enough to do this. Needless to say, that mentality distracted me from _that _audition, but thankfully they also had me audition for Gemma that's when my life changed.

I had always felt some sort of connection with Gemma. My mother says we're both intelligent young women with feisty attitudes. Thanks mom. Have you ever felt that something is right? From the minute you start it? Like playing the piano or baking a cake? Like while you're baking that cake, you KNOW it's going to taste like a little piece of heaven cascaded down from the sky, and landed on your plate smothered in frosting (or course). That is exactly how I felt auditioning for Gemma Doyle.

My auditions lasted another month. After that, I had to audition with hundreds of different boys to play Kartik, my love interest, and thousands of girls to play Felicity, Pippa, and Ann. In the long run, and I was kind of pissed off about this, they ended up casting actresses already established in the business. Why bother with an open casting call if you're going to cast known actors? Hold on, never mind, now is not the time for one of my rants.

Filming came and went. If you want the full details, sorry, they aren't really important to this story. I made great friends while on the set. Kaya Scodelario, of Skins fame, was the lucky girl they chose to play Pippa. After filming, we decided to buy a flat together, and since then we have been practically inseparable.

Charles Sturridge, the director of the movie, has become my English dad. I know that I'm not experienced at the whole movie thing, but Charles is truly the best at what he does. I am so happy he introduced me to the world of film. Here I am, rambling on about him. I know this isn't what you're interested in, but what you _are _interested in won't make sense unless I explain this part to you.

After filming wrapped, there was the press tour dozens of daytime talk shows, screaming fans, and lovely dresses. I was blown away by everything. I felt so blessed. I was living the good life.

Currently, I am still living the good life. Like I said before, Kaya and I are living in our own flat. The movie is currently number one at the box office (it has been for 3 weeks), and I could not be in a better place in my life right now. I'm 19-years-old. I'm living this up!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Kaya's sitting on the couch, playing with her phone. She has been for the past half hour. The constant xylophone chime, ringing whenever she responds to a text is starting to get on my nerves. I'm thinking about moving into the kitchen. I'm sort of hungry, but at the same time I am too lazy to move. Last night the girls and I went out to a club. No doubt, one of the boys we met last night is currently what is distracting Kaya so much. I wasn't so lucky. I came back with no prospects and a massive hang over. When did I become a drinker?

My phone rings. It's on the table, a foot away from me. I try to knock it down to the ground with my foot. Maybe it will be easier to reach that way. My classic telephone ringtone continues, and it's like one million needles are assailing my peripheral nerves with every increasing ring. SHUT UP! Finally, my phone stops ringing. Two seconds later, that merry jingle chimes. I have a voice mail. The odds are it's my best friend. Well, she was my best friend, but then I moved away and she stopped talking to me. Until I was in a movie, that is.

_Okay Kathryn, you can't do this right now. You have to get up. _Slowly, I get up from my armchair. I grab my phone and walk into the kitchen.

"You have one new voicemail." The mechanical being on the other end of the line informs me. Truthfully (and this is_ sort _of unrelated), it's always been a dream of mine to be that unidentified voice on the Muni, subway, or tube, telling passengers the next stop or to offer up the front seats for elderly people.

The message is from Charles. He is inviting me to dinner tonight. A celebratory dinner.

Let me take some time and describe the Sturridge family. Charles and Phoebe met when he directed _Brideshead Revisited_ they've been together ever since. Their oldest son Tom is the most beautiful person I've ever seen in real life; however, he's sort of a disappointment at least to me. While he is one of the sweetest guys you will ever meet, he is _not _boyfriend material. He knows he is attractive, and uses it to his advantage. He didn't graduate from high school (or whatever they call it over here on this side of the pond), and hasn't had a steady job since then. He acts simply because he can. He doesn't seem to show a passion for anything. Please, don't get me wrong. I Love Tom. I guess I shouldn't be annoyed. I did have a crush on him ever since I saw _Murderous Intent/Like Minds_, and I did sort of build up this super-human in my head. No one could live up to the standards that I create in my head. Anyway moving on to Matilda. She doesn't like me. Next is Arthur. He's a ginger. In fact, he's Tom as a ginger. Arthur is still sort of young. He is just 17 (I know that's only 2 years younger than me, but it seems like more than that). Collectively, the Sturridge family is an amazing bunch. They are all very humble, and willing to give more than they receive. It seems like Charles has been having these dinners for a very long time. Esteemed guests include: Jeremy Irons, Peter O'Toole, Helena Bonham Carter, and Helen Mirren, and me…I guess (although, I wouldn't call myself esteemed…more like extremely lucky).

Dinner was going to be served at seven with drinks served before and after simply to have time to talk to everyone. In the message, Charles specifically said that Kaya and I were invited. I wonder if she wants to go.

"Kaya?" She's looking at me, waiting for me to continue my question. "Do you want to go to dinner at Charles' tonight?"

"Yes. Of couse."

I walk into my room and look at the clock. It's 3 o'clock. Just enough time to shower and get ready for tonight. I pick out my outfit, a dress from forever 21 (?catalog%5Fname=FOREVER21&category%5Fname=dress%5Fcasual&product%5Fid=2074135536&Page=all&pgcount=25). I love dresses.

I hop into the shower. After I'm done, I watch tv until my hair is dry. My curling iron manages to tame my hair into loose waves, and I apply mascara. I don't bother with anything else.

"Ready?" Kaya is standing in the doorway. Her lip-gloss is shiny and completely obvious, but you've got to love Kaya's style.

"Yea." I pop my keys into my clutch, and grab my jacket. Needless to say, I had no idea that this dinner would be such a pivotal point in shaping the rest of my life.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: First off, I know! No Rob! How could I? Don't worry. He will be featured prominently in the chapters to come. I hope you enjoyed reading! I'm not too sure about all of the tenses I used. Please tell me if they're confusing because I am most definitely screwing up somehow. Please review! Please, Please, Please!!**

**Oh! And another thing. Don't worry, I KNOW the title song is extremely cheesy…especially for something like this. However, I didn't have another song in mind…at all. The next few chapters will be cooler. They'll be the type of music I actually listen to**


	3. Chapter 2: Tidal Wave

**Chapter Two: Tidal Wave (Owl City)  
Author's Note and the end of chapter.**

Charles lives in a house about 15 minutes outside of central London. While his house isn't huge, it isn't small either. It serves his family of five well, and has rooms for catering.

We pull into his driveway. We're met by Arthur. I've talked to him before, on the set and stuff, but not enough to where I would call us friends. He's wearing a shirt and tie. If there is one thing that is certain in the world, it is this: Sturridge men clean up good. Arthur's curly red locks are tamed underneath a knitted beanie. I believe that the addition to his outfit is merely an outdoor thing. I can't see his parents allowing him to wear it inside.

"Hello." Arthur greets us. Kaya is out of the car first. She kisses Arthur on the cheek, and offers him a smile. I'm next, but not nearly as open with him. I give him an awkward hug and ask him about his day. What can I say? I'm not a touchy-feely person. Not unless I know you really well.

I've been to the Sturridge house before. It's where I saw the first official cut of _A Great and Terrible Beauty_, and I helped him paint his entry way. Looking at it now, I did a pretty good job. Although, I must admit, I had tons of help. In fact, the whole principle cast helped me, or should I say…did most of the work?

I give my coat to Arthur, and he leaves to place it in the closest after he tells us that the party is just down the hall.

Once we're in the party room, Kaya walks toward a group of girls. I think she knows them. I'm left by myself. Here's something new about me. If I'm standing in a room full of complete strangers, I am extremely self conscious. I won't talk to anyone. Dear Friend, I am officially a wall flower. I tried working on this problem in college, but I always ended up talking to the womanizers…so I stopped.

I acted like it was my plan all along to go and get a drink. I took one sip. Holy cow! This is the best wine I have ever tasted. I ask the man who poured it what kind it is. In his practiced professional voice, he answered.

"It is a La Tâche '42. It was brought by Mr. Pattinson." Well, that last fact sort of shocked me. Robert Pattinson was here tonight? Somewhere amongst the dozens of dinner guest, was Robert Pattinson? Note to self: Keep my eyes open, but my mouth shut. There's no reason to make him think you're a freak.

Did I tell you? I don't think I've told you yet. If a guy is interested in me for my looks, and he is impressed enough to talk to me because of them, I lose any chance I ever had when I open my mouth. For some reason, I intimidate guys. At least, I think of it that way. It's better than wallowing in self-pity. Of course, none of this is to say that Robert Pattinson will be attracted to me. Although, I should plan some form of conversation in my head. I would really like to say that I talked to Robert Pattinson. What can I say? I'm a teenage girl.

I slowly walk around the room several times. I don't think anyone has noticed. I hope no one has noticed.

Charles walks out of the dining hall, and motions for everyone to be quiet. "If you would please join me in the dining hall, dinner is served."

When I was walking around the room, I managed to survey the guests. I counted 17. Although, I failed to see Tom, Arthur, or Rob, I'm assuming that their out back smoking cigarettes or something. Oh! Low-and-behold, there's the masculine Snow White now, and along with him, Rob and several other young men who I don't recognize. As an instinct, my eyes turn downcast, toward my napkin, folded gracefully into a shiny gold napkin ring, fragilely placed on my china plate, surrounded by all the necessary salad forks and steak knives.

Someone, I don't know who, clinks their champagne glass. Someone clears their throat. "I would like to thank Charles for graciously letting us into his home for the night. I would like to thank his lovely wife, Phoebe, for cooking us this lovely meal, and I would like to thank all of you for joining me and making this night truly spectacular." Whoever he was, he had a way with words…and bullshit. But, it's pleasant bullshit. I'll let it slide.

Now it was time for Charles to say something. "Thank you Richard. I also would like to thank you for coming tonight, and I would like to point out several of our more reputable guests. I would like to welcome Kaya Scodelario and Kathryn Gallo, who star in my latest movie, and are currently gracing the screens in the number one movie in America." I blush. Kaya laughs. All I hear is applause. Charles asks for it to be quiet again. I would be listening to him. I want to listen to him. I want to know who that man with the HUGE handlebar mustache is, or the woman who is wearing a leopard print dress and red heels is, but I can't. Somehow one pair of eyes focused on mine, focused, and didn't stop focusing. He was at least seven people away from me, and across the table. I looked away. I had to.

The first course was served, and pleasant dinner conversation was held. I know. _You _want to know _all _about how he his eyes were burning into my flesh, or whenever I looked up at him he happened to be looking back at me with such ferocity I could hardly help but ravish him then and there in front of every dinner guest there. However, it didn't happen that way. Do you want to know the truth? I'm assuming that you do, since you're reading this, ok…I'll tell you. I'm not sure I want a boyfriend. Sure, I talk about boys all of the time, and if this was my perfect fantasy world, I _would _be ravishing him at the dinner table that's not the way things are, though. I'm perfectly content being single, and I'm ready to mingle…a lot. I don't think I want to be tied down. I don't think any of that made sense, but I'll just continue and hope that you'll overlook it.

Rob seemed to be distracted as well. He was sitting next to Tom and some other girl who I vaguely recognized. His booming laugh would echo through the hall occasionally. I'm not going to say that he never looked at me, but I didn't catch him doing it.

I think I need to clear something up before I tell you what happened next. I do NOT think Kaya is a slut. There is not one bone in my body that thinks Kaya is a slut. But, she does happen to find a guy everywhere we go. I wouldn't be driving her home tonight.

Currently I am sitting in the Sturridge's living room. Most of the more formal dinner guests have left, and the people hanging around now are friends of the family. Somewhere along the way, charades was started. Phoebe was trying to successfully act out some movie title, and she was welcomed by loud outbursts of "Gone with the Wind" and "Titanic". I think _too _much alcohol was consumed.

Arthur makes his way over to me, and sits down on the couch. You can tell he lives here, and spends his Saturdays glued to the television screen, connected to his Playstation 3.

"Hey."

"Hey." I answer back.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yea. Dinner was amazing. Remind me to thank your mom."

Arthur nods. Tom and Rob walk into the room. One thing you need to know about Tom is that he is constantly smoking. When he sits down on the couch next to Arthur, I can smell the tobacco on him. He ruffles Arthur's hair.

"Flirting with the leading lady, are we Art?" Tom says with his cheeky smile.

"Hey Tom." I try to act casual, but I'm still affected by that magical smile. I think I always will be. I will always find Tom Sturridge breathtaking.

"Hey Kat. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm stuffed." I say, patting my belly…in the most ladylike fashion of course. I look over to the charades game again, Rob has joined them. He I currently acting out what I can only assume is "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds".

While I've been zoning, Tom and Arthur have been planning their activities for the evening.

"What do you say Kat? Want to come out with us?" I pause. Do I want to come out with them? I don't have anything planned for tomorrow. I could do with a night of fun. A night out with guys. I'm nodding before words are coming out of my mouth.

"I would love to."

"Cool." Tom gets up. He motions to Rob. "We're going to get ready. Coat and tie is a little too formal for where we're going." I smile. Rob has made his way over to us. "Rob, this is Kat. She's coming out with us tonight."

"Hey." Rob smiles at me. I hope I smile back.

"I think I should go home then too. Get a party dress on."

The boys nod. "We'll pick you up in a hour."

Thankfully, the car ride home was roughly a half an hour. I couldn't have stood getting ready and waiting. Rob was coming out with me (and Tom and Arthur, and probably Matilda…and probably a few other people), but still…he was going to remember me by the end of the night. I could possibly even end up in his mobile.

My nerves were killing me.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: First off, PLEASE REVIEW! Please tell me what you think. The traffic on this story is amazing, if I had a review for every reader…holy cow! Please tell me how you like my story. **

**Next chapter is full of Rob goodness. In fact, he'll say more than "Hey" next chapter! Aren't you all dying in anticipation?**


	4. Chapter 3: Saturday Night

**Chapter Three: Saturday Night  
Author's Note and the end of the chapter  
Please Read and Review!**

I'm dressed. I'm ready. Where are the boys?

I'm standing outside my flat, waiting for Tom's car to show up. My phone is stuffed in my bra. The sad part? There is no obvious bulge…that's how miserably inadequate I am in that department. I'm wearing a dress that manages to make my long legs appear even longer, but my heels aren't that high. I don't want to tower over _every _male in the club. Besides, I want to dance all night. However, the dress is very thin, and I decided to leave my jacket in my flat. I am about to turn around and trudge up the stairs for it, but I see a pair of headlights appear at the corner. They're getting bigger and bigger, and slowly Tom's Astra is driving up the road. He stops in front of me.

"Well, don't you clean up nice?" Tom asks sarcastically with his smirk in tow.

"Thank you." I pretend to take him seriously, and open the back door. Arthur is sitting on the other side. Rob is in the front seat. I'm surprised by the absence of females in the car. I sit down and smooth my dress down. "Matilda isn't coming?"

Tom is turning into the lane again. "She says that she has a job interview in the morning. She doesn't want to appear tired." Robert laughs. Tom looks back at me through the rearview mirror. "What's the story between you too? Why does she hate you?"

"I have no clue!" I exclaim. "I'm just happy someone else notices it. I thought I was imagining things."

Arthur joined the conversation. "No. Believe it or not Matilda is not always an ice queen."

A traditional telephone bell interrupts Tom's next sentence. Robert fishes around in his pockets. From what I can tell from the back seat, he looks at the number and puts the phone back in his pocket, waiting for the voicemail to pick up. Tom gives him a look, and I can tell that this isn't the first time it's happened. Rob turns up the radio. The timbre of his voice drifts to the backseat. I feel my breast vibrate. I'm puzzled, to say the least, and then I realize that it's my phone, duh!

At the time of insertion, I didn't realize that I would have to pull my phone out in the presence of several good looking men. I think of several ways to do it on the sly, but when my phone buzzes again I decide to just stick my hand down my front and grab it. Without a proper warning from me, Arthur has no idea what is going on, and he clears his throat, uncomfortable. I smile at him, my hand still down my dress. Stupid bugger. I pull out my phone, and show it with a flourish. Although he is still uncomfortable, Arthur nods, understanding.

I have two new text messages, and they're from different people. One is from my friend from America. I ignore it, ready to reply to it when I get home. The next is from Kaya asking if I've been picked up yet. I reply back, and ask Tom where we are going.

"Kaya might want to join us." He tells me the club, and I click send. Robert turns around in the front seat.

"I was surprised you didn't bring anyone along."

"I'm not usually the one who initiates things. I'm just the one who tags along and has a good time." I say, giving him a small smile. He smiles back, and I wonder if this is how he acts around most girls. At least, the ones that aren't begging him to bite them.

"That's good, cuz I was beginning to think you had the plague. Or a succubus or something." He chuckles, and I bite my tongue, holding back my _Twilight_ themed comeback.

Out the window I see a group of people assembled. I'm guessing this is our destination. Tom turns down the alley way, and we three passengers get out of the car. It's colder out than I expected it to be. I hug my arms around myself, and hurry toward the door. Rob, walking next to me, begins to slouch down. Arthur walks in front of him as we pass the queue. We're 10 steps from the door when I begin to hear the whispers. I begin walking faster, although I don't exactly know why. The whispers turn into murmurs, and the murmurs erupt into screaming. _Is it him? It can't be him! Who is that girl walking with him? _I see one or two camera flashes before the bouncer lets us into the club. The crowd is crazy now. All of them are trying to be admitted.

There's a hum of music from the speakers that are turned up too loud. Robert makes a beeline to the right. I don't pay attention to wear he goes. Arthur motions towards the dance floor.

"Care to dance?" I nod and grab his hand. I'm not a good dancer, but I'm an enthusiastic one. Now that Robert has separated himself, no one pays attention to the ginger and his dance partner. We're no one significant. We're just two people having a good time.

Although I am sure he has grown used to it, I can't help but feel sorry for Robert. I spot him drinking a beer, leaning against the bar. Tom has joined him, the car must be parked, but his back is to me. Arthur looks to where I am staring. I lean into him, to yell over the music into his ear.

"Is it always like this?" He nods. "He's _never _left alone? Never?" Again, Arthur nods. "Why are we here then?"

"I don't know." Arthur picks me up, and spins me around. I forget about Robert for 3 more songs, but notice him watching us by the end of the fourth. I give him a weak smile, and I can only describe his returning facial expression as a grimace.

I'm hot and sweaty, and I guide Arthur over to the bar. The bartender is cute. He's got brown hair that falls into his eyes.

"What can I get you?"

"Shirley Temple, please." He mixes my drink, and hands it to me; however, his eyes are focused behind my head.

"It's…on the house."

I have no clue what is going on. "Thanks." I grab my drink, and turn around, searching for Arthur and Tom. I spy them in a corner, with Robert sitting in a booth. Tom is standing over him. I walk up behind him, and he turns. It's almost like he is worried.

"It hasn't happened for a week. I thought that it was dying down for a while."

"We just chose the wrong club tonight. We'll try again tomorrow night."

Robert takes another sip of his beer. "I'm not really in the mood for this anymore." Arthur tapping his foot, his body is bouncing to the music. I look over at him. I motion to the dance floor, but he shakes his head. Robert stands up. "You guys stay if you want. I'll get a cab." Before I know it, I'm out of my seat. I grab his hand, and he turns to me, surprised. I can't lie. I was too. Why didn't I want him to leave?

"Wait!" He looks down at our hands, and immediately I am self-conscious. I loosen my grip, and open my mouth. "Do you want to have fun?" He gives me an inquisitive look, but nods. "I know of a place. No one will recognize you there…at least, no one will care." Our hands are still touching, but there is no hold between us. He breaks the contact to fiddle with his hair.

"Are you sure?" I nod. He takes one last sip of his beer. "Let's go."

Getting out of the club is accomplished much like getting in, only this time the girls are more aggressive. Our car was parked three two streets down. The girls were leaving the queue to get his autograph, a picture, a kiss. Several girls grabbed for his shirt. Robert gently pushed me away from him, and Tom placed his arm around my waist, guiding my speed and protecting me…I guess. Arthur walked between us, and the mob that had become of Robert. Although he was gracious with his fans, he did not stop for pictures of signatures. He wanted to leave, and I couldn't blame him.

I breathed a sigh of relief when the Astra came into view. Tom opened the door for me, and I started getting in, but Tom stopped me. He opened the front door for me.

"Thank you, really, but I must get going."

The crowd sighed and whined, and Robert got into the car. I smiled back at him, but he placed his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes and pulling his hair. Arthur quickly got in the car after him and shut the door.

Once we were on the road, Tom turned to me. "Where to?"

"Turn left here." I said.

**A new chapter! Please review, I would love to hear what you think. **


End file.
